User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Re: Edits Doomlurker, could I get some instruction on how to add a Gallery to a page? I think that was my main problem with cluttering up articles.Overdrive 418 22:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Comic Editing Project hey! well, like i said in an earlier message, the only reason i havent been editing for a while is because of flashpoint. but when it ends i'll be back over here again as well as flash wiki, so i would like to discuss the issues i will be doing. i know that i will have to Batman: Dark Knight, and the old detective issues. but if you dont have anyone doing it yet, i would be happy to work on Nigtwing (Volume 2) if thats okay. any other issues you need worked on? and dont worry, i will get caught up on everything as soon as flashpoint is over later! -- Sonic TDKR teaser poster Hey, no problem. I have staff rights, so I often don't notice when something is locked. It's a cool poster and just had to put it on this article. Great wiki, by the way! I'll probably be poking my head in here when the Arkham City comes out and helping out. Also, have you thought about poking your head into and seeing if anything there would work well on your wiki? Category Exhibition works well with character categories, and Chat could be popular around the time the new game comes out. --Ohmyn0 (talk) 18:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you see I was wondering if I could be a part of this wiki for Batman. Oh... And They forgot to put three extra actors for Arkham City!Star Blazer 5 23:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) birds of prey have you heard of birds of prey dvdzen shadow 14:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey wat's up? Update Hi Adam I just noticed a random editer called User:76.16.86.92 created a page for The Red Skull from Marvel's Captain America I put a category deletion tage on the page so it will let you know to get rit of the page and I also rit of the information that was on the page. What ever you want to do about the random user is your call. Also there is alot of page and images in the category deletion page that need to be deleted alot of them are images names that I put down that need to be delete also there is some other random things like a NBA Basketball Video or Image that need to be deleted as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Advice Listen, i may sound like an unwanted party pooper here, but if you really want to upgrade this wiki to a higher standard, try taking a page from the combine overwiki's book, they seem to have a really good system which could greatly benifit the helpfulness of the wiki. Minivaughan1 20:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Be a clown Hi, I'm Kitfistofan. Sorry about the Be a Clown thing.... I didn't copy it from DCAU. I was watching episodes on my DVD set and i paused it where the credits are and listed them from there. Sorry about the misunderstanding. Staff? Hey Doomlurker, I know you're the man in charge around here, but I was wondering if you have any other staff or like a ranking system of superiors. You see, I contributed to the Assassin's Creed Wiki, which is well maintained and structured with an organised staff, and coming here, I plan to work on this wiki as well, however, I can't help but feel that this wiki is lacking, structure and tidiness. I have quite a few ideas for how to improve this wiki and was wondering if I could discuss them with you, or, if you're too busy, a staff member. --- Sincerely [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 13:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm very sorry if my statement offended you, but what I meant was, and perhaps I wasn't very clear about my statement, that the articles themselves appear to be....not rushed...but sort of, jumpy at times, if you get what I mean. They ideas structure seems to jump at times between different tenses and some other grammatical/structural components. Also the pages have many links, but when I was browsing through, a lot of the links went to non-existent pages. : As for my ideas, although they may be based a bit too much on the ACWiki, I thought it would be useful to visitors and editors to establish a clear and readily accessible panel of staff with the ranks of superiority shown. Along with this, perhaps for a bit more fun and communication among editors, we could create an IRC channel, as I'm not aware of any for this wiki. I can help you with the IRC channell as I have experience in setting them up and monitoring them, and I have a friend who I'm sure would be willing to let you use his network. If you need more information on IRC's you could check out the Assassin's Creed Wiki, or www.mibbit,com holds many channels for chat in which you can join. : Along with this, I was also thinking that perhaps this wiki needs a more aesthetically pleasing home page, perhaps a revamp, to make it look much better and easier to navigate. : I know I'm only new to this wiki and so I don't know much about it, but that also means that I see what the wiki is lacking for visitors, which is very important. I hope you will consider these suggestions, and I would be happy to answer any questions or help in anyway I can. : ---Again, Sincerely [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 14:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : :: :: Ok, I see your points, and I will try to help you with your endeavours. I'm currently working on making that IRC channel for the wiki, it shouldn't take long, but when I get it up and running, I'll inform you. I also have one last question (Sorry if this is getting annoying, I'm just trying to figure out exactly how I can help), is there any reason why I was unable to upload a userbox? If you're unsure of what I mean by this, it is a personal box like these: http://gyazo.com/790fcc2ce98d896ac0f47e3e55e3e334.png . I know how to make them and, another thing I could help with, is create templates for some, so that there is easy access to some basic ones that any user can use. :: ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] :: :: Alright, the IRC channel is up and running now, here's a direct link to the channel via Mibbit http://02.chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.xertion.org&channel=%23BatmanWiki , all you need to do is make a nick, and once you register your nick (I can tell you how if need be), I can give you full control over the channel. Also, a friend of mine (Elchzard from ACWiki) made this image (And another friend, TheStoryTeller, also from ACWiki attempted to make one <--He wanted me to say that), which you could (If you want) display on the home page of the wiki, linking to the IRC channel to advertise the new channel's availability--> http://gyazo.com/483d629f720556993b39851b3fd65903 :: ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 09:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Yep, I tried... and failed (successfully I might add. XD) So you're the "Big Guy" around here aye? Nice... BTW... I'm Batman <-- Erudito wasn't meant to say who I was. -.- I'm angry now... not really but still. :P So, yep... ACWiki, good stuff. I understand about the Staff decision also, it COULD work if you get a larger amount of people signing up ect... anyways... keep up the good work, I've got my own work to do. [[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 10:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Articles Sir, In response to your latest message, I completely agree that we should at least begin work on the Arkham City articles. However, until information for every character/element is available, I vote that only the most basic articles (For the most major characters) be written and that they will be at least semi-locked to ensure that we are not inviting an instant NHB Fest. I can begin on them as soon as I set aside some quality free time for a new wiki project, which should be later this week. Thanks, --Duel44 20:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC)